Holy Jashin!
by steffy1992
Summary: My brother and his stupid cult got both of us killed. At least we got a second chance. Rated M for swearing, violence, gore and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do****not****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome, English is****not****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much**

**Chapter one**

My breath stocked in my throat as I saw my brother walking into the house covered in blood – again.

"Hidan! What happened?!" His frown turned to a grin and I was able to let out the gasp I'd held in. "Jeez, don't scare me like that".

"You shouldn't be scared for me at all, woman, I can take care of myself you know".

Of course I knew. Hidan would come home covered in blood all the time since he joined that weird-ass cult. Jashinism was it? I'd told him from the beginning I really wanted him to come home again, leave that stupid cult that was getting in his head.

"So what's for dinner?" His question dragged me back to earth, wanting to answer right away, only to find out even I didn't know.

"What do you mean 'what's for dinner'" I almost shouted at him. "You've been gone for days again and now you come back, expecting a whole buffet or something?!"

He just stared at me with a bored look, claiming he'd take a shower before dinner and – indeed – expecting it to be done once he got out of the shower.

I sighed, but my sigh turned into a smile quickly as I realized he was still Hidan. Even a weird cult wasn't able to change him.

XxX

After his usual complaints about the scarce amount of dinner and me explaining to him food was hard to come by as it was he started telling me about this jashinism thing. The cult, or religion as he pressed, had designed some kind of experiment and he was going to be the test subject.

"I don't know about this, Hidan" I said as worry took over my face.

"Don't bitch about it, if it works we'll never have to worry about food or anything ever again" he explained.

Of course I was worried. Who knows what kind of experiment that cult had been thinking of? If Hidan died, I'd have no one left.

He put his fist against my cheek and softly pushed my face away, telling me with a grin he'd make sure it was all gonna be all right.

That night I woke up to some noise in the hallway. My bedroom door swung open and a handful of ninja scattered across my room and soon everything went black.

XxX

The smell of wood and herbs burning was what woke me up again. My head hurt and I felt as if I'd been sleeping on a pile of rocks. I tried to turn over, only to find I wasn't able to. My eyes shot open and then closed again against the hard light of fire. Tears welled up in my eyes from the bright light and I steadily tried to open them again. I noticed I was tied up against a hard wooden plate and saw people circling around me, chanting words I couldn't understand. Fear overcame me as I took in more details of what was going on and then I heard a familiar voice.

"Is the sacrifice in place?"

Hidan?! What was going on? Was I going to be sacrificed? By who, and… Oh my god. Was this the experiment Hidan had been talking about?

I tried to scream, but couldn't for some reason. My throat felt dry and I saw people closing in on me as I heard the sound of more chains behind me. I prayed this would all be over soon as a hooded man with a spear closed in on me, spear pointed at my chest. My scream filled the night's sky as my blood splattered across the ground.

I heard some men saying how perfect it was to have a sacrifice related to the subject and how lucky they were with Hidan around before everything went black once more.

XxX

I could feel how the shackles around my ankles and wrists were loosened and I was lifted over someone's shoulder, a muscular arm wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes only to see the same men as before, only now scattered in pieces across the open area of the forest.

I was too tired to react, so decided to just close my eyes again.

The minutes, or maybe hours after that I could feel myself being stripped down, washed and dressed up again. I thought I was being hugged after that, maybe caressed. It might have taken me a day or two to open my eyes and feel energized.

Surprised I found that I was in my own bed, hoping that this all might've been a really bad dream, but when I walked to my mirror I was shocked to see that my hair had turned white and my eyes had turned from a deep brown to a more red hued brown.

I ran down the stairs of my own home, but it was empty. I shoved some leftover bread down my throat and took a run for it. Once in the forest I felt renewed. My body was surging with some kind of new energy and I was able to run faster, jump higher and who knows what else I was capable of. Scanning the area I tried to find Hidan's chakra, but failed. Damn, there might be some restrictions to this new energy.

I kept running and discovering myself all over again, being able to do things I was never able to before until I finally caught a hint of a familiar energy. I ran over to the place where I had sensed it, jumping up in a tree, to see Hidan bent over a stone someone had decorated with flowers.

I took a moment to realize he was actually still alive and felt so relieved before I decided to disrupt the moment "Well isn't this depressing".

Hidan jumped at the remark I made, probably not expecting anyone to be around. When he recognized me he stared in disbelief.

"You didn't actually expect me to be dead, did you? How could I possibly leave my brother all alone?" I smiled.

"How..? How are you still alive? Those bastards sacrificed you to complete the ritual".

I looked down at my hands, as if for the first time I noticed there were actually fingers on them before I reacted I didn't know. Jokingly I added "Maybe I'm just Justin's gift to the world".

The joke hadn't landed as one as Hidan hissed "JASHIN!"

I jumped off the branch and walked over to Hidan. "I'm so glad you're alive" I smiled as I pulled him into a hug.

Hidan breathed out as his mouth turned into a smile "How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to worry about me".

For once I actually believed him. With this new energy I felt invincible, maybe even immortal. Well, I was about to find out how immortal I actually was…

XxX

**Let me know what you think. I was inspired by the 'Creation of Akatsuki' episode of Ultimate Ninja Storm: Revolution. I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not.**

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**R&amp;R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome, English is not my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much**

**Chapter two**

Darkness was all around me as I walked into nothingness. I felt a cold breeze on my shoulders and turned around, only to suddenly stand in a scenery of snow and ice. This must be a dream, I thought to myself as I scanned the environment. I saw a small house on the other side of a hill and decided to walk over there.

Getting closer, it felt like I only got further away as my feet and legs sank further and further into the snow. I was actually getting cold.

I figured I'd make a run for the house, but as I lifted my foot to run I stopped almost immediately as I heard a scream behind me. The snow behind me had turned red from blood and a part of it had melted. It took me a while to realize in the middle of the melted part was my brother. Or at least half of him.

Panic started taking over me and my breathing turned heavy. Quickly I turned around only to be slammed in the face with my brother's decapitated head. Holding him up by his hair was a huge figure, who looked like he'd been set on fire. Trying to calm myself down I noticed it wasn't flames he was engulfed with.

The man stared down at me with an all knowingly look before I jumped up.

Breathing heavily I heard Hidan talking to me. "A bad dream again?" he asked. "I swear you should start sacrificing people to Jashin, you're sinning by not doing it, maybe this is his way of punishing you".

I held my own shoulders, trying to calm myself down and looked up into the starry sky.

"You might be right Hidan, but I'm not going to kill in his name. Ever". I turned my head to face him, making sure he'd know I was serious.

He looked back at me for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders at me "Suit yourself". And with that he lay down again, falling back asleep in just a few moments.

I kept staring up at the sky, talking to Jashin in my head. 'Are you really doing this just to punish me? I never asked to be brought back to earth again… and certainly not like this' I puffed out some air in annoyance before I too tried to get back to sleep again.

XxX

This day would be a perfect day for some sacrifices. NOT! Every day that passed I was becoming more and more irritated and upset with this so-called god. Damn, what the hell was he putting me through. And for what? A lot of people would be happy given a second chance in life, but living with nightmares every damn night? No thanks. At least I got to be with my brother.

We had packed up our things and started walking through this seemingly endless forest. After comparing trees for a while I asked Hidan what his goal exactly was.

"To spread the word of Jashin, of course" he replied.

"Yeah, but do we have a clear destination or anything?"

Hidan looked at me for a while and frowned at me. To me this was a sign he didn't have a plan at all and I dropped my shoulders in defeat. Leaving home to spread a word no one wants to hear anyway. Without food, water, without a bed, a couch or any comfort for that matter. My life sucked.

My train of thought hadn't even ended yet when in a flash some shinobi jumped at us. Hidan and I jumped aside just in time, but the shinobi were fast. Two of them were behind me again in just a split second. I dodged to the side but one of their kunai got me by my arm. Regaining my stance I felt the burning sensation and looked at the freshly made cut.

Seeing how the blood ran out of it intoxicated me and I kept staring at the scratch until Hidan landed right next to me and his shoulder touched mine. I jumped at the touch as if I was caught doing something I shouldn't have.

A second of eye contact with Hidan assured me of our plan. We both drew kunai and made a run for the three shinobi in front of us. I was quick enough to slash one across the face, but when I looked over to where Hidan was I froze.

One of the shinobi had drawn a katana, which was now piercing Hidan's chest.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I forgot I was still in mid air and the side of my body hit the ground hard, another shinobi quickly closing in on me to finish me off as well.

I already felt the tears welling up in my eyes as Hidan spoke.

"Don't you know how much that fucking hurts!"

It made the shinobi coming at me freeze in their tracks and had me staring at him in disbelief. What the hell was going on?

I saw with my own two eyes what was happening, but somehow it just didn't register. The grip Hidan had on his kunai tightened as he slashed the katana wielding nin across the neck, blood splattering all over his and Hidan's clothes as the man fell down on his knees before toppling over, dead on the floor.

Hidan pulled the katana out of his chest and threw it to the floor before turning to another shinobi and walking over to him with an intimidating look on his face.

The third shinobi put his focus back on me, appearing next to me again and picking me up, holding a kunai pressed against my neck.

"Don't take another step, or the girl dies" he threatened.

Hidan stopped, taking a look at me, but I didn't even notice. My eyes were lingering on the blood dripping off the kunai I was still holding and I brought it to my mouth, licking the blade clean.

I could hear my heart pounding and heard the nin behind me making a surprised groan as he let go of me. Now it was Hidan's turn to stare at me in disbelief as my skin turned black and white, the white roughly tracing my bones.

As if I were in some kind of trance, the next action came to me as if it were natural. I drove the kunai trough my hand, drawing the triangle embraced by a circle with the blood hitting the ground and taking place inside of it.

The shinobi had by now recovered himself and charged for me. Snapping out of my trancelike state, instinctively I moved my arms in front of me, trying to protect myself from the weapon when it hit, only to have the shinobi himself grabbing his arm in pain.

The realization hit me instantly and brought my head back up in the clouds, as I one last time tightened my grip on the kunai and drove it straight through my heart, watching the nin in front of me collapse to the floor.

I turned, running over to the last remaining nin, grabbed his arm and flung him toward Hidan, encouraging him to do the same as he had just witnessed me doing. When the shinobi, who had become victim to my curse let go of his last breath, my skin color returned to normal.

I watched abnormally relaxed as Hidan put the final sacrifice under the same curse and killed him.

XxX

Hidan and I had been lying on the grass, heads next to each other for a while, trying to grasp what had just happened. Suddenly, Hidan started laughing.

"What?" I asked, but my ignorance as to why he was laughing only seemed to make him laugh harder.

I got angry at not getting the answer I wanted and jumped up, towering over him.

"Answer me, dammit" I shouted at him.

Hidan tried to stop himself from laughing as he said "You just made the first sacrifice to our belief".

As laughing tears filled the outer corners of his eyes I could only stand there dumbfounded. What had I done?

I dropped myself back on the floor while Hidan calmed himself and noticed that I was really bothered by the fact I had just killed someone in the name of a god I didn't believe in.

He sat up as well, placing a hand on my shoulder. He spoke when I looked up at him. "Let's go find a place to wash up".

It hadn't taken us long to find a small lake where I immediately stripped down and jumped in the water, trying to get the blood off of my body.

"Cover up!" Hidan shouted as he moved his hands in front of his face to block the vision of his naked sister.

"Man up, it's not the first time you've seen a girl naked" I playfully taunted him.

At this, Hidan undressed himself as well to which I mockingly placed my hands in front of my own face. "Ew, naked man!"

He jumped into the water, splashing it all over my face, trying to provoke me. I happily took the bait to get my mind off earlier events of the day and swam over to where he had submerged, only to push him back under water when he came back up. We played like this for a while, forgetting all about our lives and how messed up they were.

We didn't get out of the water until night had fallen and we were both tired. Making a campfire and our beds, I let myself sink thankfully into my sleeping bag, drifting off into the best sleep I'd had for weeks now.

XxX

"It's been quite a while since all of us came together like this" a voice sounded.

"What's the occasion this time?" Another asked.

9 holograms filled a rounded panel inside a cave. The panel was lit by a lantern made out of stone, which held a fire inside it.

A man with grey eyes spoke next. "The tenth and final candidate to join us has been located".

"Finally… and?"

"Orochimaru" the grey eyed man said, inviting the man called Orochimaru to tell the group about his findings.

Orochimaru responded "There's a new religious group calling themselves the Way of Jashin. Well, I guess you could call them a cult. I received information that recently the group succeeded in a certain experiment".

He was interrupted when another asked "What would this experiment be?"

"Immortality".

This seemed to spike the interest of another of the men as he immediately turned his head and asked "Immortality?"

Orochimaru continued "The one who became immortal is called Hidan. He used to be a ninja of the Hidden Steam village".

Again, the grey eyed man spoke "We will bring Hidan in as our newest member. Orochimaru, Kakuzu and Zetsu, your task is to bring him in".

The only one to respond was a man with two different eyes, both colored yellow.

"Understood".

The holograms of the men whose names were not called started disappearing one by one as the grey eyed man spoke one last time.

"Beware, all of you… From what I know of him… He will not be an easy one to convince".

XxX


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome, English is not my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much**

**Chapter three**

The next few days Hidan and I went over what had happened. We analyzed every aspect of our battle with the three shinobi and came up with a weapon suited for our new abilities. As Hidan was stronger than I, we made him a custom red scythe with three blades. I couldn't carry the weight of a weapon like that, but I was faster than him, so I didn't need a big weapon like his. My weapon was forged more to appear like a spear, sharpened on both ends. Not that I'd planned on using it, but Hidan had convinced me I needed my own weapon to defend myself either way.

Beside these weapons we both carried a short black case, which could be extended to a stake.

Hidan had mastered his weapon quite fast, as I was trying and trying to control mine, but failed up until now. I'd always preferred kunai and shuriken, easy to handle and master and not too big to hold, perfect to back up my hand to hand combat.

I cursed myself for not being able to master it, because it was that night that I had needed it most.

As Hidan and I were eating the fish we'd caught and cooked over our campfire, we suddenly felt another presence near us. I looked at Hidan wide eyed, shaking my head lightly at him. At this he jerked his head away from the energies we felt and I jumped up and disappeared behind the trees.

I hid myself, trying my best to hide my chakra, as I watched three extraordinary looking men coming out of the forest on the other side of the opening. They stopped walking right in front of Hidan and started talking.

I examined the men in front of my brother, surprised at their looks. All three were wearing the same black cloaks, with high collars and white outlined, red clouds on them.

One of the men had his face covered with a hoodie and a mask, making it impossible to see how he actually looked. The only thing you could see were his eyes. I saw something weird about them, which gave me chills, but couldn't actually say what it was that made me feel this way.

Another had long black hair, almost white skin and yellow eyes, which were lined with purple. During their conversation, he'd licked his lips with an abnormally long tongue, making him almost seem like a snake.

That all didn't really stand out to me though, as the third man's looks shocked me. His hair was green and his skin was half black, half white, broken harshly by bright yellow eyes. As if that wasn't weird enough, he was also engulfed in a flytrap like plant, reaching high above his head.

The aura the men were giving off was dark and creepy and it didn't take me long to realize I didn't want to mess with them at all.

I wanted to run. Run like hell and get away from this disgusting energy. I wanted to go back home, where I was safe… we were safe. What had I gotten myself into? I should have never let Hidan go, should have kept him with me in the comfort and security of our house in the hidden village of Steam, where nothing ever happened.

As I was about to let my impulsive thoughts take over - get up and run -, Hidan seemed to have different plans. He grabbed the hilt of his scythe and swung the blades wildly at the men. The guy with the black and white skin at this closed his plantlike attribute and disappeared underground while the other two got ready to fight.

Hidan and the men ran away from where I was and I followed them to watch the fight. Hidan kept swinging his scythe at them and they kept dodging it. From the looks of it, the masked man was his first prey. Hidan swung his scythe, missed and pulled it back to him, tearing the cloak off the other.

I couldn't help but softly gasp at his appearance. Losing his cloak had revealed him wearing a top with no back. It made sense, since the man had four ANBU masks stitched to his back. Not to mention that, he looked like a ragdoll. His whole body seemed stitched to itself, the threads covering not only his back, but also his arms and who knows where.

Jumping back, he formed some seals to which one of the masks actually flew out of his body, tied to what I guessed were more threads and to top it off it even shot a high level fire jutsu at Hidan.

Hidan jumped back to dodge the attack, but it was to no avail, as the other man used a wind natured jutsu to power up the fire attack. A tornado of fire took shape and my brother was right in the middle of it.

"Hidan!" I gasped softly, realizing I shouldn't scream, or I'd be noticed by the men.

The tornado only lasted a couple of seconds before leaving a pile of torn up ground and a large amount of smoke. Much to my relief, Hidan jumped out of the smoke, once again trying to draw blood from the masked man with his scythe.

The man dodged once again, but Hidan didn't let him get away and charged at him with a kick. I thought Hidan would hit him this time and raised my fist a little as a sign of victory, but the man seemed to be fast as well as he grabbed Hidan's ankle and flung him high, aimed at a nearby tree.

Hidan planted his scythe into the bark of the tree to stop his fall and landed on one of the branches. "Whew, that was close".

With the back of his hand he traced his face, probably to wipe away some sweat. The men appeared on the ground before the tree, looking up at my brother.

One of them spoke. "It seems what our leader said was true".

Hidan stood up on the tree branch and chuckled.

"Hey, you know… You guys are pretty good. Good to be sacrificed that is!"

Yes! I knew Hidan would win to these two freaks! I could see he was impressed by their power, but had no doubt he would beat them and for once, I was actually glad Hidan made a remark about sacrificing, because it meant he _could _beat them.

"Tell me, have you given any thought to the offer that we made you earlier, Hidan?" one of them asked.

An offer? What was this about? Were they maybe able to release us from this curse? I inwardly cursed that I didn't hear the first part of their conversation.

Hidan however scoffed at them "I don't care one little bit about this Akatsuki thing of yours! Because, as long as I'm able to kill, I don't need anything else. I'm free!" He exclaimed. "I kill as a follower of the Way of Jashin. I continue to offer sacrifices to him and I will forevermore continue to…"

"Shut up". He was cut off.

Hidan outed a sound of disbelief and confusion and the man standing on the ground continued.

"I didn't come all the way out here to hear some weird religious babbling. I came to see the power of an immortal".

Shit, he actually said _weird_. I chuckled softly to myself. Hidan was gonna give it to him!

"Whaat?! Hey, you, did you just actually say "weird"?"

I knew Hidan was gonna fall for this, he was so predictable.

The masked man however, decided to pour more oil on the already burning fire that was Hidan. "What's wrong with speaking the truth?"

At this, my brother started laughing maniacally. "Oh man! You're seriously calling the Way of Jashin weird, aren't you?!"

He kept laughing as he continued. "That's a very great sin, I'm afraid. Can't be forgiven…" Hidan paused for a mere second before his face suddenly turned serious and angry. "…no matter what!"

He asked his god to watch him as he would 'crush this fool in a mere instant' before running down the tree and over the grass, readying his scythe over his shoulder and screamed one last battle cry "Now you unbeliever! It's time to DIE!"

An impressive battle started between the three of them, but unfortunately I had no time to watch, as I jumped up at the presence I suddenly felt beside me. When I looked, I found myself staring into bright yellow eyes and gave a small screech before falling off the branch I had been crouching on.

I was able to recover myself before falling flat on my face and landed on my hands instead, breaking my fall by rolling over my shoulder and got up swiftly.

I turned back immediately while grabbing the spear I'd stuck to my back using chakra, assuming I'd face the man who had surprised me only a second ago, but instead was surprised again to find he wasn't there anymore.

The thud I'd made while hitting the ground had alerted the snakelike man. I noticed after feeling something approaching me quickly. I looked into the open area where my brother was fighting and saw the white skinned man facing me with one of his arms extended towards me, a menacing grin on his face.

I was just in time jumping into the open area, as not even a second later a handful of snakes crashed into the ground where I had been standing.

"Whoops, I guess I blew my cover" I grinned back awkwardly to the man, a sweat drop forming on my temple. "Well, better make the most of it".

I charged at the man, trying to dodge all the snakes he shot at me. I wasn't fast enough however, as one clung on to me, bit my shoulder and wrapped itself around me. I drove a kunai though its head carelessly, piercing my shoulder as well. It didn't bother me as I just wanted the animal to release the grip it had still been tightening on my body and it seemed to work. Still charging, I pulled the kunai out of my shoulder and threw it to the man in front of me, wielding my spear directly after.

He seemed to be toying with me, dodging my attacks one after the other and when I had finally pierced him on my spear, he turned to mud.

I let go of the weapon, deciding to take him on with my fists. It had been quite a long fight, in which I only once broke through his defense and hit him in the jaw, hard. It only seemed to anger him though. I don't know what attack he launched at me, but it made the world around me go black.

I came to as my head and back hit something hard, what turned out to be Hidan's body. Just like my brother did, I sat up quickly to inspect a piercing pain in my stomach. Though, where his stomach hurt because of a collision with my elbow, my stomach hurt from being impaled by my own spear.

Staring in awe at the blood rushing out of my stomach I heard the masked man "Seems you've been informed wrong, Orochimaru. There's two of them".

"What the fuck man!" I shouted angrily, looking up at the two of them.

"So what do we do now?"

XxX

**So what do they do? **

**Let me know if you like the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do****not****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome, English is****not****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much**

**Chapter four**

I came to as my head and back hit something hard, what turned out to be Hidan's body. Just like my brother did, I sat up quickly to inspect a piercing pain in my stomach. Though, where his stomach hurt because of a collision with my elbow, my stomach hurt from being impaled by my own spear.

Staring in awe at the blood rushing out of my stomach I heard the masked man "Seems you've been informed wrong, Orochimaru. There's two of them".

"What the fuck man!" I shouted angrily, looking up at the two of them.

"So what do we do now?"

Ignoring my outburst, the men started reasoning over what to do now. It only angered me more and I pulled the spear like weapon out of my stomach, immediately pointing it at their faces.

They didn't seem bothered by my weapon pointing at them or my words when I demanded to know why they were here and what they wanted with us.

I threw my spear at the men, trying to get their attention, but it was easily blocked. I did get what I wanted though, when the men turned back to us.

"We're taking both of you. Our leader will decide what will happen next".

My eye twitched and I opened my mouth to roar at them. "What makes you think you can take me anywhere, huh?! You just crash into our dinner, shooting fire and everything, piercing me with my own spear and now you claim taking us to god-knows-where? I didn't think so". While speaking I'd placed my fists in my sides as if it would make my statement more powerful.

The man apparently called Orochimaru grinned. "Since it seems we can't kill you, the other option would be to seal you away for all eternity".

I was about to open my mouth again and tell them just how they wouldn't be able to control me, as the plant man reappeared from under the ground, making me jump and shriek. Regaining my breath, I hung my head and decided to keep quiet and agree with the men.

I pulled Hidan on his feet and the five of us started walking back into the forest.

XxX

Picking up the fish I caught, I sighed. I thought about my brother and the men who had come to pick us up. They wanted to bring us to the hidden village of Rain, to join an organization known as Akatsuki. Akatsuki… I wondered who the other recruits would be, what they'd be like. I hoped they wouldn't be like the men I'd already met. Orochimaru and Kakuzu and Zetsu as the other two were called didn't seem friendly at all.

I stopped my train of thought as I approached the small group and put the fish down in front of them as I started lighting the wood I'd gathered before.

"Ah, a real hunter, are you?" Kakuzu said, almost in a demeaning way, his eyes intently gazing at me.

I decided to take the bait. "Not really, but someone's gotta bring the food in. And it doesn't seem to me _you're_ gonna do it". I said it almost as degrading as he had spoken to me just a second before, hoping to get some sort of reaction.

He narrowed his eyes at the way I was talking to him, but I guess he decided to let it go, turning his eyes back to the book he was holding.

I cooked the fish over the fire, took one for myself and seated myself just out of the circle of people, my back facing them. I didn't want anything to do with them; I was angry and sad at not being back home.

When they called for me to leave again I threw the grate of my dinner to the side and stood to follow them once again. Great, I thought, another day of walking.

Walking – very incognito – along the main road, it didn't take us long before we passed some travelers on our way. Once they were well behind us, Hidan decided to have a little 'fun'. He swung his scythe behind us, easily hitting one of the two incautious men and started his ritual.

I lowered my head between my shoulders, sighing hard because I knew what was coming. I sat myself on the floor to wait for Hidan to be done, which was gonna be a while.

Looking around trying to find something to do, I saw Orochimaru and Kakuzu eyeing my brother carefully.

"You might make yourself comfortable, he's gonna be a while" I explained them, cursing inwardly at Hidan for causing this trip to be way longer than it had to be right now.

The men didn't react to this though, as they just kept standing, waiting.

It didn't take Hidan long to kill both men, as they were inexperienced with fighting. I watched as he, with stake in chest, laid himself down in his bloody drawing to start praying.

"Hidan, what are you doing?" Orochimaru asked, looking quizzically at my brother.

"Shut up, heathen, I'm praying!" Hidan yelled at the snake like man, who still didn't seem to get what he actually was doing.

"Hurry up. I wanna get out of here" I said to him.

Looking up a second time, he grinned at me "You should join, little sis, Lord Jashin won't go soft on you for being so reluctant".

I groaned, putting my face in my hands, before putting them behind my head and laying myself down, trying to find a comfortable position on the floor until we would get going again.

Finally back on the road, Hidan started telling about his religion, how enlightened he felt and how both Kakuzu and Orochimaru should join as well, or they wouldn't be forgiven for their sins.

"And…" Hidan stated "I really want to be around more people worshipping Jashin like I do. My sister and I are about the only ones left".

I glared at my brother at which he continued "And she's not really… into it yet, see".

"What do you mean _'yet'_? I'm not ever gonna be 'into it'". I noticed one of the men looking at me as I got worked up by Hidan's statement.

Hidan raised one corner of his mouth at me as he once again started blabbering about how I'd come to love Jashin, if I only would give it a chance.

I didn't want to hear any more as I balled my fist and suddenly turned to whack my brother in the jaw. I hit him and he fell back, face first hitting the floor. The cloaked men made some sort of eye contact as I shook my hand loose and turned back again to keep walking towards our unknown destination.

XxX

The blue sky was soon replaced with dark clouds and off in the distance we could see a city engulfed in the rain. Rain? …

I hate rain!

"What the hell, I'm not going there, it's fucking raining!" Hidan irritably outed my thoughts just at that second.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the way my brother was expressing himself, but quickly stopped, as I for the third time since last night felt piercing eyes gaze at me.

Orochimaru spoke strictly to Hidan, before we moved on again. We closed in on the rain and when we finally made it to the city borders I was already soaked. My clothes stuck to my skin, a feeling I absolutely hated and I wanted to get out of them as quickly as possible. Unconsciously, I started to walk faster and faster until I looked back and didn't see the now familiar black and red cloaks anymore.

Great… I was in an unknown village, didn't know anybody or where I had to go for that matter. My clothes were soaked and I was beginning to think I was getting chronically angry.

This seemed to be a perfect excuse to get a drink. I walked into the first bar I came across and decided to ignore the people gawking at me and the poor state the wooden building was in as I sat down and ordered a bottle of sake.

As I poured myself a drink from the bottle, I leaned back and finally _relaxed_.

After sitting with my eyes closed for a few minutes I took the time to look around the little bar. The owner clearly didn't spend a lot of effort decorating it. Or maintain it for that matter. The wood was rotting in some places, probably from the rain leaking though the roof every now and then. Looking around at the people I noticed there were only men in the bar, some of them occasionally looking my way.

I started feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second as the mood in the building seemed to get heavier. I wondered what it was until a man stood and made his way over to me.

"Coming over to visit, missy? I've never seen you before around this part of town, are you travelling all alone?"

"Why would you want to know?" I eyed the man suspiciously, wondering what he wanted.

"Just taking an interest in local wildlife" he grinned darkly at me. He grabbed my wrist as he invited me to 'show me around town' or something. Looking at him with a bored look I turned my wrist, moving my hand over his thumb to get loose from his grip. As I did, I noticed the men he was sitting with before get up, also making their way over to me.

They must've been listening as one of them said "Yeah, why don't you come with us, we'll show you a good time".

I emptied my cup, placed it back on the bar to fill it up again. "Not interested".

Lifting my hand to take another sip of sake, the first man grabbed my wrist again, mumbling something about me not having a choice and jerked my arm to drag me off the stool.

"Tch. I'll give you guys one warning, let go of me". They laughed at my threat and continued dragging me towards the exit of the bar.

"You've had your chance". I kicked the man holding me in the gut, ripping my wrist out of his grasp, balling my fists quickly, I slammed them into the faces of two men next to me and plunged my elbow into the neck of the man standing before me, who was now grabbing hold of his crotch.

I froze at the feeling of something sharp being held against my back, in between my shoulder blades. I heard the man holding the kunai behind me chuckle darkly and watched the men who I'd punched in the face recover themselves, one with a bloody nose.

"Now, keep walking".

I decided to play along. I grabbed my cup from the bar and emptied it before walking out of the bar. The men lead me into an alleyway with a dead end before urging me to take off my clothes, kunai still pointed at me.

Now it was my turn to laugh at them. "As if!" I looked back at the man holding the kunai against my back. "You're first".

At this, he growled and pushed the kunai in between my shoulders before I turned to kick him against his knee, followed by a quick punch to his plexus. Bending over, he received a knee in the face before I turned to take on the other men.

"Let's dance" I shouted at them, but as I was about to make a move, they were already ripped to shreds and Kakuzu was suddenly standing there, looking down at me.

The grin on my face soon faded and I dropped my fists, pouting a little at not being able to have a little fun.

Kakuzu scoffed at me for 'running off' or something and demanded I follow him and stay close this time.

"Um… Kakuzu…" He stopped walking. "Could you maybe…" I turned and pointed at the kunai stuck in my back that I wasn't able to reach.

It took him less than a second to appear close behind me. I could feel his aura engulfing me and the sensation of his hand touching my shoulder shot through me like an electric arrow. My eyes widened at this feeling that I couldn't place right before I felt the pain of him pulling the knife out.

When I turned back he was almost at the end of the alley already and I took a moment to recollect myself as I ran after him.

XxX

**Thank you for all the favs! It really motivated me to write again after I saw them. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome, English is ****not ****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much**

**Also, I'd love it if you would leave a review!**

**Chapter five**

Kakuzu didn't speak to me at all as we entered a huge tower. I could have sworn it was the tallest in all of the Hidden Rain. Inside, Orochimaru and my brother were already waiting for us. As we started making our way up, I noticed even my brother didn't have anything to complain about.

After a while we stopped moving up, and the cloaked men lead us into a hallway, where Hidan and I had to wait as the others went in a room, probably to tell their leader about their unexpected findings.

I sighed and leaned my back against the wall, crouching down as we waited. I just wanted to rest right now. My muscles were aching and I was tired. Hidan seemed to be fine, but I was sure he was just as exhausted as I was.

It took a while before Hidan and I were invited to join the other men in the room. We met a man with a lot of piercings in his face and bright orange hair. His headband told us he was a nin from the Hidden Rain itself.

Next to him stood a woman with blue hair and eyes almost as bright orange as the others' hair.

As the man stood, he dismissed Kakuzu and Orochimaru and opened his eyes, looking directly at us. His eyes were giving me the chills, holding a lot of pain and darkness in them.

"Is it true…" he started after what seemed like minutes of just looking at us "…that both of you have been given the gift of immortality?"

The sound of his voice so suddenly caught me off guard.

"Look, we only came here because the creeps you sent promised us we would be able to kill under your protection". Hidan already seemed irritated by the man we'd just met.

The man's voice deepened in a demanding way. "Answer me".

I decided to take the word. "Yes, we both are… immortal, apparently".

I could barely see the man grin over the high collar of his cloak.

"Akatsuki is an organization focused on bringing true peace to the world. The first step to accomplish our goals is to gather funds. Since the both of you are capable shinobi, we'll cope with the unforeseen circumstances and allow you both in. As long as you complete the tasks given to you, you're free to do as you please".

He placed two bundles on the table in front of him, marked with the now familiar red clouds printed on them. I figured this were the same cloaks as he and the others we'd met were wearing.

"You're required to wear these cloaks all the time. Hidan…" he turned his gaze towards my brother. "…as we expected you to be the only one to join, you'll also be given this ring. Wear it at all times as well. Now, get some rest, Konan will guide you to your rooms. Stand by until you are given specifics for your mission".

The woman started moving, so I assumed she was Konan. She walked past us as she gestured us to follow her. I turned to follow her, but noticed Hidan wasn't willing to comply as I heard him yelling at the man about not wearing the 'stupid cloak' and 'damn ring' and he certainly wasn't willing to 'take a rest' as he wanted to go out and kill for Jashin-sama.

I rolled my eyes to the back of my head as I turned again and grabbed Hidan's wrist.

"Come, you might not need a rest, but I do".

Half to my surprise he shot a final glare at the leader and followed me. I guessed Hidan was more tired than he was willing to admit and that was the reason he let it go just like that. Or maybe he was just feeling brotherly.

I was the only one Hidan had left. Or so I thought before. This Jashin was starting to play a bigger role in his life and my brother was changing. The way he was talking to me got more and more rude every day since the day of the 'experiment' and we didn't seem to do or enjoy things as much as we did before. I was beginning to feel the fear of losing my brother to this thing he believed to be a deity.

Getting lost in my thoughts, I almost bumped into the blue haired girl, who had stopped walking to open a door to a small room. "Ladies first. Make yourself at home" she'd said as I walked in and she closed the door behind me.

Looking around, I saw a bed too big for one, but too small for two people. There was a desk in the room with three drawers hanging underneath it. There was an empty notebook and a pen on it. Besides that, there was a chair and a closet to fit some clothes and gear in.

I put the cloak I received in the closet, along with some of the clothes I was wearing and laid down on the bed in my shorts and tank top, which I wore under my standard outfit. Placing my hands behind my head, I drifted off into a short, but deep sleep.

XxX

I jerked up, panting hard and sweating. Damn it! Those nightmares were coming back again.

I heard an impatient knock on my door just as I was recovering myself. How long had that someone been there? I moved my hand through my hair to get the strands sticking to my sweaty face out of it. "Yes?"

I heard Kakuzu's deep voice. "Leader asked me to invite you for dinner. Hurry up".

I dressed as I thought about the nightmare. The intimidating figure in a flame like light had been there again, holding my brother in his arm as he pointed a long black sword at my body, piercing it again and again. It had actually hurt and my body was still feeling tingly at the places the figure had stabbed me, so I scanned my body for wounds as I dressed. Of course there were none.

I sighed and threw my hair back in a loose bun and opened the door. Kakuzu was leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for me.

It surprised me he was still there, but there was no time for formalities as he got back on his feet and walked down the hallway.

I followed him through the building, down a stairs to a large room where the other members were already waiting. Well, not exactly waiting, they were fighting over the left over dinner.

I could see my brother fighting over some of the food with a blonde girl. The girl shouted at my brother with a deep, manly voice though.

It surprised me that there was seriously a guy sitting there whose hair was more taken care of than mine. I chuckled inwardly and scanned the table. I saw the orange haired man who was the leader, blue haired Konan sitting next to him. Besides them there was one who stood out the most, skin and hair blue, gills on his face. Was he even a man? When he opened his mouth, he even appeared to have the teeth of a shark.

It took me a while before realizing I'd been staring at the man in thought as Kakuzu wasn't standing beside me anymore, but taking his place at the table.

I made my way over too and didn't look at the others until I sat down. I soon learned their names. Sasori, a young looking boy with red hair, Itachi, a man with black hair and onyx eyes in which you could drown. The blonde's name was Deidara and the blue skinned shark… man was Kisame.

I looked around the table to find something left to eat and found an untouched cup of rice. As I reached over to get it, another hand grabbed it at the same time. I looked up, finding it to be the blonde's hand. He glared at me as if he could stare me away from the food.

"I saw it first, hm" he said to me.

I just looked at him, still holding the cup.

"If you don't let go I'll bomb you into a piece of art!"

Was he seriously threatening me? I felt my anger work up as I started "YOU…" I saw him looking at me mockingly, maybe even hoping I'd lash out at him and changed my mind.

I looked at him seductively and changed my voice to a husky, soft tone "…can bomb me anytime you like, honey". I ended my sentence with a wink.

He probably didn't expect me to react like this as I felt his grip on the cup loosen and I jerked it out of his hand. Who the hell did he think he was?

I took some chopsticks as I sat down and started eating, ignoring the rants he was throwing at me.

After dinner, most of the men went out to drink. It was apparently a rare occasion that every member was free of missions, so that was reason enough to celebrate. Or something.

I stayed in with the leader, Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu. The first three resided to their own rooms as Kakuzu and I were left behind in the room where we had eaten. Except for a kitchen, there were also some couches, a table and a large closet in the room. The closet held some stuff we could take like notebooks, pens, sewing kits and other handy items.

Kakuzu was reading a book on one of the couches as I sat on the other side of the room scribbling in one of the notebooks.

After a while I was getting bored and soundlessly moved closer to Kakuzu until I was within hearing range.

"So um… How'd you get stuck in here anyway?"

After not getting a reply for a few seconds I looked up at the man. He wasn't even trying to make eye contact and went on ignoring me.

"You know, I'd never thought I would end up in a place like this. I was just happy, living at home with my brother. He can be a douche face sometimes, but he's still my brother and I love him. Though he doesn't know how to cook or clean or anything and expects me to do all that it was…"

"Shut up. I'm trying to do research and I'm not interested in your life".

I moved closer to the man again. "So what are you interested in?"

He lowered his book just enough for me to see his eyes. I figured out what it was that gave me the chills when I first saw him in the woods. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green, but they held no pupils and the sclera around were red.

He lowly grumbled at me. "All I care about is money". He stared at me for a second too long after that before abruptly breaking eye contact, staring into his book once more.

"Money, huh?" I thought about it for a second. "I wish my brother were more like that. He only seems to be caring about that god of his instead of having dinner at night… I guess it doesn't matter now. We won't die if we don't eat". I laughed at the final statement I made.

The man didn't react again, but the aura around him got darker.

"So is that a bounty book you're looking at?"

I was shocked to learn a new ability Kakuzu possessed, his had around my neck, chocking me, but his body hadn't moved an inch. Out of habit, I struggled to breathe, not really realizing I didn't need to. Sure, it would make me pass out if I stopped breathing, but it wouldn't do any more harm than that.

I looked down at the man's wrist, following a trail with my eyes along his lower arm, a bunch of threads connected to it which were disappearing in the sleeve of his cloak.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?"

He tightened his grip around my neck even more before dropping me to the floor a few seconds later.

I gathered my stuff and tried to remember where my room was as I scrambled out of the improvised living room.

Once I got there I sat down on my bed, tracing my neck where Kakuzu's hand had been, trying to choke me. What was this sensation every time he touched me?

XxX

**So it seems our character is 'bonding' with Kakuzu.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do****not****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome, English is****not****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much**

**Also, I'd love it if you would leave a review!**

**Chapter six**

The next morning I got up to make myself some breakfast. I was still pissed that the men who'd went out the night before were causing a ruckus on the hallway on their way in.

The improvised living room was quiet. I walked over to the kitchen as the leader came in behind me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"A few went out on missions earlier this morning. I have a mission for you as well. Find Kakuzu and report back to me".

Was this man seriously going to team me up with Kakuzu? Damn it, I did not want to go on a mission with that man.

I ate my breakfast and got up to do as the leader told me. Once I got back at the floor with the individual rooms I grinned in disbelief. I was lucky my room was at the beginning of the hallway, because the rest of the floor was like a freaking maze!

I tried to scan the area to find his chakra, but found myself unable to. I wondered if there was a barrier in the building. I was getting pissed off again and decided to just bang every door I walked past. What was the worst that could happen?

After a few doors of nothing, I finally found a room where someone was actually inside. I heard some rummaging before the door opened and I stood face to face with the sharkman. He was tall.

Exposing his fangs he grinned down at me. "Come by for a good time, little girl?"

I could have gotten angry and pick a fight with him, but decided to act as if his remark didn't hit me and said I was looking for Kakuzu.

Kisame looked at me as if he couldn't believe I'd pick the old man over him, but decided to point me in the right direction.

"Are you sure you want to wake him up?"

"I have to…" I answered. "…Leader wants me to go on a mission with him".

Looking back I saw something in Kisame's face change, but couldn't figure out just what it was.

"That leader… Watch your back", he warned me.

I stuck my thumb in the air as if to let him know I understood and walked over to the room Kisame had pointed me to.

I collected Kakuzu, who wasn't asleep at all and we went over to the leader's office to get specifics on the mission.

The mission was very clear, we had to go to the Snow Country and kill a bunch of bandits terrorizing the small villages there. It wasn't a hard mission, but I guessed the Snow Country just didn't have a lot of capable nins and Leader explained they were willing to pay quite a lot.

The Snow Country was, as the name suggested, going to be covered in snow, thus going to be cold. Very cold, so I decided to add a sweater to my standard gear, guessing that this was going to be warm enough.

After I had dressed and geared up, I decided to say bye to my brother, only to find that he was one of the members having left on a mission earlier that morning. I couldn't believe it. He had left without saying anything? Damn it! I felt as if I was really losing him, but I couldn't let it get to me. I swallowed the brick stuck in my throat and ran down the tower, to where I'd promised to meet Kakuzu.

XxX

The trip had been rather calm, with me starting the occasional chitchat and Kakuzu occasionally ignoring me. When we reached the borders of the Snow Country, we were greeted by a welcoming blizzard. If you were a shard of ice, that is.

Icy winds were blowing and snow was piling up on our shoulders and sticking to our cloaks wherever possible. I cursed at the leader for sending us here. And at Kakuzu for walking right through it.

As the blizzard finally calmed we could see a village on the horizon. Thank god, signs of life! I wanted to run towards the village at the sight of it, if not for the thigh high snow.

Tired from making paths, we finally made it to the outer gates where we were actually given a warm welcome. A young girl offered us hot beverages and a place to stay the night.

I nodded in agreement as the sky started to turn dark.

The girl led us to her home and explained she had been waiting for our arrival. Her father, the feudal lord, was the one who had required the Akatsuki's assistance.

Walking through the main street, I could see how hard it was to get by in a land covered in snow. The shops were all almost out of stock and a lot of kids were begging along the road. The girl explained it had always been like this, but conditions had been getting worse with the arrival of a terrorist group, coming by to raid their and other towns.

We made our way through the village until we came to the biggest house and entered it. That night the feudal lord told us about the history of the town and the bandits during dinner. Even though the food in the village had been scarce, the table here was full of meat, fish and vegetables. It made me feel sorry for the kids I'd seen begging around town before.

Before going to bed that night, I decided to take another walk around town. The streets were deserted by now, you could only hear voices from inside bars and cafes where the people bundled up to stay warm and get drunk.

I hadn't gotten out without a goal though, and scanned the streets and alleys until I saw a young boy. His eyes widened at the sight of me and he took a run for it.

"Hey! Wait…" I followed him, but the kid was fast. I jumped on the rooftops and followed him like that until I saw him disappearing into a wall in an alleyway. I jumped down and inspected the wall to find there was a small hole in it. I crawled through and got to an empty room. Or so I thought. WHACK!

A kid hit me on the head with a wooden chair leg of some sort. I gripped my head.

"Ah! What the hell, kid?!" I stood up and jerked it out of his hands. By now I could see there were about fifteen kids scattered across the room, trying to hide in fear.

I lowered the leg I was holding up and told them not to worry. I took out the food I'd smuggled from the feudal lord's home and wordlessly watched them eat for a while before disappearing again.

Walking down the road again I really felt like I did a good thing. I smiled at nothing in particular and reached the biggest house in town once more, entering it and sleeping in the room the girl had shown me before.

XxX

After a restless night I woke up bathing in sweat once again. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! These nightmares were really getting to me.

I tried to get up, only to feel a burning pain surge through my body. I lifted my top and looked down to where the pain was coming from. I froze in shock. My nightmares were getting real!

On my belly I could see a freshly made wound in the shape of an all too familiar logo. Around my bellybutton there was a circle with a triangle fitted in it carved into my flesh. I could feel my breathing speeding up as I looked around the room and saw a kunai with bloody tip next to my bed.

What the fuck was happening? Had I done this to myself? No, he'd _made_ me do this to myself. Was I being punished for doing a good deed the night before?

I was about to lose it when I heard something moving behind me. Fuck! I quickly lowered my top and grabbed the kunai to hide it, looking over to see if I'd been caught and coming eye to eye with my teammate.

I sweat dropped when I excused myself to take a shower, quickly bundling up my clothes and leaving the room. Phew, that was close!

After a long and hot shower and some time to think Kakuzu and I headed out to find the bandits we were ordered to kill. I think it took us half a day of snow and ice before we walked right into an ambush. Or it would have been an ambush if we hadn't felt them hiding.

It didn't take Kakuzu and me a lot of effort to fight off most of them, the group was easily brought down to two men standing. One charged Kakuzu head on. He was gonna be dead in a sec. The other threw a kunai with exploding tag attached at me. I jumped back when the knife hit the ground, tag exploding. I smirked at how easy this was. I hadn't foreseen that we were fighting on a frozen lake covered in snow though.

The impact of the explosion made the ice crack and I found myself unable to jump as the man had frozen my feet to the ice. As I fell through the ice into the cold water, another jutsu caused the gap over my head to close with a thick layer of ice.

The impact of the icy water against my skin made me lose a lot of air in shock. I swam up, trying to break the ice, but it was too thick and I could feel my strength draining from the cold and lack of breath. Sharpened with my chakra, I drove my spear through the ice and before passing out, I pushed the other end of the spear through my hand, turning the water red with blood.

XxX

Almost breaking my back against the ice, I coughed up the water from my lungs. Inhaling sharply, I realized I was freezing and instinctively moved my body into fetal position. In a flash I saw my skin had turned blueish.

"You were lucky you weren't hard to find, or I'd have left you here".

Shaking heavily I replied "S-s-s-shut up". I scrambled on my feet, thinking desperately of ways to get warm again.

Kakuzu, already a few steps ahead, looked back at me trying to fight the cold for a while before telling me to take off my cloak.

I stared back in disbelief. I was already freezing and now he was telling me to take off my clothes?!

"The fabric will freeze and it will only cool you down more" he explained.

I huffed before obliging to his earlier demand and took off my cloak. And then my sweater, my shoes, socks and pants, leaving me in just my tank top and shorts.

I put my shoes back on before looking up to him, wanting to ask him what now, but Kakuzu was already standing in front of me. What he did next was so out of character, it made me actually feel… uncomfortable.

He took off his cloak and lifted me onto his back before pulling his cloak back over me and himself. The heat he was giving off was abnormal.

I could feel the structure of the masks sewn to his back against my stomach and chest, the stitches on his side and abdomen against my legs. When he decided my position was stable enough, he picked up the bundle of clothes I had left in the snow and started walking back to the village we came from.

It took me a few minutes to get accustomed to this way of travelling, but finally I managed to sort of relax and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.

Not wanting to piss him off this time, I decided to stay quiet. His warmth and the soothing pattern of him walking made me feel drowsy though and I fell asleep on his back.

XxX

Kakuzu had put me and my clothes in the bathroom and took off again, probably to do business with the feudal lord. Part of me was sorry the journey on his muscular back was already over, but a part of me was happy to be back on my own feet.

I took a hot shower before going to bed, meeting Kakuzu in the hallway. He walked into the bedroom with me, placing a suitcase before leaving again. We exchanged looks that said we wouldn't ever talk about what had happened that day.

XxX

**So Jashin's rampaging!**

**Even I think this story is getting exciting.**

**Let me know what you think, see you soon **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do****not****own any of the Naruto characters.**

**A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome, English is****not****my native language so don't flame about the grammar, thank you very much**

**!Warning! Rated M for oblivious reasons, but here's another head's up! Explicit content up ahead.**

**Also, I'd love it if you would leave a review!**

**Chapter seven**

The next morning I woke up a victim of my negligence to Jashin once again. I rubbed my eyes, experiencing a lot of pain. Opening them I screamed so loud my voice stopped midway.

I was lying on the floor, my own stake through my heart in the middle of a circle and triangle. Around it were the dead bodies of the feudal lord, his wife and daughter, all covered in blood. My eyes filled with tears as I roughly pulled the stake out of my chest and started checking if maybe one of them still had a pulse left.

"You're the worst guest ever".

My eyes tried to shoot flames at the ex-waterfall nin who stepped into the room, but failed as one of the tears escaped. I roughly wiped it away with my lower arm.

My hands moved to my hair, gripping it firmly and pulling it before I noticed my tank top sticking to my skin with blood. I pulled it until the fabric ripped, breathing so heavily I thought I was going to hyperventilate. Running out of the room, once again up the stairs to the shower, I stepped into it, shreds of clothing still clinging to my skin in some places.

I cried until I didn't see any other option. "I give… I give… I give…" every time I said it, I slammed my fist into the wall. Looking up to nothing I said "you win, I give, you win. I'll do it, just don't… just STOP!"

Dressing myself in a shirt and shorts I found in the daughter's room and the rest of my own clothes my face turned harsh. I could feel my emotions seep away with every step I took, walking down the stairs to where Kakuzu was waiting for me.

Closing the door behind us, we walked back to the Rain Village wordlessly.

XxX

After reporting our mission to the leader, I disappeared into my room to think, meditate and think some more. I didn't come out until the nightmares started again a day or two later to kill someone in the streets. This continued until I was assigned a new mission.

"You, Hidan and Kakuzu are requested in a village in the Sand Country" the leader explained. I didn't even hear the mission details.

Walking out of the Rain Village, I didn't say a word. I guess Hidan tried to cheer me up, since he was trying to make eye contact, but I didn't hear him. Eventually he left me alone.

I watched the men bicker all day long, one of them caught a deer, we cooked it and ate it and slept in the woods that night. Well, they slept at least.

That night, watching them sleep, I decided I couldn't act like a baby any longer. This… thing had happened to me. It had made me immortal and in exchange, I needed to kill. It would make me unhappy, but at least I would have control over my own life like this. I figured I'd just have to get my happiness from other things.

I softly smiled at myself. Yes. I would start tomorrow.

XxX

"Breakfast!" I woke up the men and showed them the food I'd made for breakfast. We ate before continuing our way to the Wind Country.

Hidan was eyeing me suspiciously. "What happened to you?"

"I guess I'm finally able to accept my fate" I smiled at him.

I could see from the look on his face that he didn't understand, but decided not to question this renewed attitude from the day before.

After another day of watching the men bicker and fight and myself joining in occasionally, we reached the village of destination. Looking around, I figured this was also a small task, since the village was tiny.

We found the only bar in town and went in for a drink. After a while Hidan was leaning his back against the bar, legs wide with a pretty girl in between them. He was smiling smugly at her, so I guessed she fell for his charms. I hoped she'd get what she wanted from him before he'd sacrifice her.

It didn't take long before my brother and the girl walked out of the bar, to the small inn where we had actually hired two small rooms, his hand on the small of her back, guiding her, unknowingly, into her own death.

Kakuzu and I both took another drink before upping ourselves and heading in the same direction.

I entered one of the rooms and stepped into the bathroom to wash my face. I drank a glass of water and walked back into the sleeping area to undress myself.

While I was doing this, the door suddenly opened and a fairly irritated Kakuzu stepped in.

"Your brother made a fucking slaughterhouse of the room next door. I'm sleeping here". He stated simply like that.

My eye twitched. "And you think I'm okay with it just like that?! Get him to clean it up and get out of here!" I covered my chest with my arms, even though there wasn't a lot to see, as I was still wearing my occasional tank top.

Kakuzu, ignoring my remark, just walked over to the bed and made himself comfortable.

"So where had you expected me to sleep then?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest, tapping my foot on the floor.

"I don't care".

Well that was helpful. I figured I wasn't gonna get rid of Kakuzu with words, so I decided to try actions. I had some ideas, but as I approached the bed I was getting uncomfortable. Was I really going to do this?

Fuck it.

I lifted the sheets and crawled in behind him. To my surprise, Kakuzu didn't even react to this.

My inner self started getting angry, but I didn't give in. Instead, I started tracing the stitches on his back, trying to piss him off. Even this didn't get a reaction out of the man.

When I started tugging on the cloth he always wore over his head he finally gave a reaction.

"What are you doing?"

"…" This was SO not the reaction I expected. What the hell _was _I doing?

Kakuzu turned over to face me. He stared me straight in the eyes and it made me nervous.

What was I going to do now?

I just looked at him, drawing a blank to his question. When he did nothing but stare back I tried to hide my face behind my hands, looking down at his shirt.

To my surprise, he caught my wrist. "What are you doing" he repeated, more demanding this time.

I pushed my free hand to his chest to make some distance. "I don't know" I admitted.

I looked away again until he released my wrist. He seemed to get more irritated by my reply and turned his back towards me again.

Looking at the back of his head, suddenly all the moments where he had touched me, which had sent the jolts of energy through my body returned. It was that moment when I realized I did know what I had been doing. I wanted that sensation coursing through my body again. I wanted him. I thought.

"Do you have stitches on your face as well? Is that why you wear the mask all the time? Are you embarrassed?"

His hand came down fast, aimed at my throat, but I was quick enough to block it. It hurt nonetheless, he was strong. The places he'd hit my arms would be bruised and blue by morning.

"Don't be like that. I'm curious". I moved the arm closest to him away from his, up to his face. I did it slowly, as if to give him time to think about it.

"I won't judge". I whispered as I softly gripped the fabric and started tugging.

He released the tension on his arm and grabbed my wrist again, never breaking eye contact.

When I didn't move my eyes away from his, he suddenly closed them and moved my wrist downwards. My fingers still tangled in the fabric, he slowly guided my hand to pull the mask of his face.

Long brown hair was exposed and some strands fell over his face before he stared at me again. I couldn't look away from his face. From the corners of his mouth stitches ran up to his ears.

When he realized what he'd done he quickly turned away from me again.

I placed my hand on his shoulder, pulling him back, hovering my face above his for a second before kissing him.

I guessed he needed some time to process what was happening, because it took a while before he moved his hand to my neck, pulling me deeper into the kiss, nibbling my lip and pushing his tongue into my mouth.

His free hand touched my neck briefly before making its way down to my chest, holding and kneading my breast through my shirt.

He pulled me on top of him to get us out of the awkward position we were in, my legs next to his sides, sitting on a lower part of his abdomen.

His hands moved under the hem of my shirt pulling it up a little, under my bra, his hands now making contact with the naked skin of my breasts.

I felt a shiver run through my entire body that left goose bumps and threw my head back, my eyes closed from the unknown sensation.

Moving his hands over my bra, he pushed my shirt up further and I stretched my arms up, bending over a little so he could pull it over my head. The bra followed shortly after, exposing my breasts to the cool air in the room.

He moved his thumbs over my nipples, then his hands down my stomach and up to my sides, pulling me forward into another deep kiss.

Leaning on one hand, I traced his jaw line, his neck, chest and his muscular abs with the other, while his hands moved down my back, into my shorts, touching the skin of my ass.

I figured he got tired of this, since he turned us over with one movement of sheer force, leaving me on my back now. He moved down a little so he was able to pull my shorts and underwear down in one fluid motion, discarding them somewhere on the floor of the room.

I became very self aware, noticing that I was now naked and he was still wearing all his clothes.

He didn't seem bothered by it as he leaned in again to kiss me on the lips, trailing down to my neck as he started rubbing my clit with one of his fingers.

This was soon becoming too much for me. My breathing became heavier and I couldn't suppress the occasional gasp as I felt myself getting wetter by the second.

"Ah… I… S-stop".

He wasn't planning on obliging as he moved a finger inside of me. I arched my back and pushed my nails into his.

"Kaku… zu…" I didn't want him to stop, but I didn't want it to go this fast either. My hands moved down his back as I tried to take off his shirt as well.

He let go of me and sat up, pulling it over his head quickly. He didn't make me wait long though, bending back over, taking my nipple into his mouth and positioned his hand back where it was, feeling my insides again.

He smirked darkly at my reactions to him being in me before taking of his pants to reveal his erection. He positioned himself in between my legs.

"Please" I breathed "Take it slow".

Another thing he decided to ignore as he pushed all of him into my wetness. He gave me a few seconds to get used to the feeling of a foreign body part inside of mine, but he probably didn't want to wait as he pulled out and pushed back in again, increasing his pace rapidly.

My gasps turned into moans, but when I moaned his name, he suddenly stopped and pulled out. High on the sensation of sex I tried to look at him through half opened lids, when I suddenly felt his hand gripping my side. With one hard push, he turned me over so I was on all fours.

His hands cupped my ass and he pulled it up. Not expecting this, my face flew down into the pillow. For a second I was scared he was going to fuck me in the ass, but I quickly got his intentions as he continued where he'd left off. This new position allowed him to get even deeper into me.

Getting up from my elbows onto my hands I was suddenly jerked up even more by his hand in my hair, pulling me closer to him.

His pace quickened to the speed I thought he was going to rip me to shreds, his skin clashing with mine harder and harder. My thoughts seemed to leak out of my head and I felt my body shudder. I couldn't control my limbs anymore as I felt every muscle in my body tense up before I came.

Kakuzu followed not long after that, releasing his semen inside of me.

Panting hard, I dropped my face back into the pillow after he had released his grip on my hair, stretching my legs so I was now lying on my stomach.

Kakuzu rolled off of me, getting back into his original position, back facing me before we both fell asleep.

XxX

**So this is the end, or is it?**

**I hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
